Only After Midnight
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: She long ago vowed to serve them for protection. At 18 Kagome becomes Sesshomarus maid in waiting and she tends to him, even in the steamy bath, and things, though they both fight it, become steamy and to HOT to control. But he must find a mate, will he? will Kagome become nothing more than a bed warmer? Or will his feelings overpower his pride? Kagome is a princess in hiding WHAT
1. 18th Birthday

It was the worst storm they had ever seen, and it reminded her all to well of the night she came to this place. As she stood at the stone window looking out, her memories severed her well. It was a might much like this one, she was but six years old, she had run as fast as she could, fear of her life speeding her. It was also the night her mother died. She had come to the West, to the king's castle, soaking wet, cold and muddy. The kings human wife or bed warmer as some would call her, found her banging on the door. She took her in of course and called for her husband king. He asked her what a child would be doing at this hour in this storm. She begged, she got down on her knees and begged to stay, to hide, she vowed to serve his family in trade for protecting, she gave her life to them to keep. He was a wise king, and asked what it was she was afraid of, she told them her father, and her sister. She told them how her mother had died and how they became dark. The king knew by the way she spoke that she must have been of high standing, noble blood, she was no trouble maker and at six, she fully understood her vow. So without pushing the matter, he agreed and vowed to protect her. They seal her power, that he had felt from her and took her in to serve.

That was twelve years ago.

Kagome gasp as she saw a figure in the distance "He has returned, hurry fetch a hot bath, clean clothing and let the queen know, at once" She gave orders as she raced to the large wood doors. The crown prince had returned. She was only a few year younger than he, and even thought they lived in same house, and she tended to him, they really did not know each other well, but, he seemed to take to ker more so than others in the as far as she knew, she did not even exist to him. Maids where not to look at the prince or king unless spoken to, and he, didn't speak much, she did not look to his eyes very often, but she knew he was beautiful.

She ran right into the rain and up to his still growing figure, he was in true form, once it scared her, now it did not. She went to her knees and looked down. She felt his power and then saw his feet.

"Take this to my room, do not open it"

Without looking up she held out her hands to take whatever it was from him. She could tell thought, just by touch, that it was a sword and for some reason it gave her goose bumps "Yes prince" She stood and ran off, leaving him. She ran down the halls, around the ways and up the stairs. Guards where on duty, but once seeing her they let her pass to his hall, odd enough she and one other maid where the only ones allowed down it and to her knowledge she was only maid ever to enter his room. Kagome placed the sword down and turned. She gasped at seeing him, she quickly looked down. "Is that all?" They where both wet and covered in mud now. Crap, she got his floor dirty.

"I need a bath"

"Mm, it is ready for my Lord"

"Come"

She followed,but she did not understand, what else did he need of her? "I will have to clean your floors my Lord, I am afraid I got them dirty"

"Leave it"

They went down under the castle to the bathing chambers, he opened the door and let her enter first. Steam rose from the hot rocks and pools of water. It felt good, she was cold.

"Girl"

"Yes my Lord"

"Tell me, has my brother also returned"

Kagome turned from his voice, she could hear him disrobing.

"No, Lord Inuyasha has not"

Kagome was getting hot, her head was covered like always, only her face showing, the rest of her body was also covered, she was unmarried and a slave in terms.

"I'v been hurt" He spoke,

She gasp "I will call the healers at once!" She went to go to the door.

"No"He said quickly, stopping her " I do not wish for anyone else to know, you will tend me"

She turned slowly to him without looking, he was a privet person. Sure over the years she had stolen glances at him, the only person to ever catch her was the Kings human mate, and she never told.

"It will mean, I will have to look at you, my Lord" She spoke unsure.

"Then do so girl" He said it without a care,

Slowly she looked up at him. He was beautiful. He was taller than she recalled, and his hair was longer and oh my Kami he was built.

"See something you like human?"

She blinked, "oh, forgive me, it's just, iv never seen your moon before" Last time she saw him, it was not there.

He stayed silent for a moment, of all things, that was what she noticed?

"It is my birthmark"

"Yes, I have seen your mothers" She was very pretty.

"Come here"

Slowly she walked to him, she tried to keep calm, she knew he would hear her heart rate. She knelt at the water and bowed.

"You had a birthday, while I was away" He stated as if talking about the weather.

He knew? She took a deep breath in, keeping her heart rate down. "Mmm, yes"

"You are now 18?"

"Yes my lord"

"Very well, you now belong to me, and you will attend my needs"

She had always attended him, so what did he mean by that, her heart rate picked up "My lord I have always been at your call"

"Yes but now, you are only at my call, and you will look at me"

She looked up again, he was close, and wet and "My lord, is that blood?" She pointed at his arm.

He looked down at his arm, "indeed it is, and my own, you will clean it"

She blinked "If you will come closer, I will tend to it as best I can" She was no healer,

"Girl, how will you clean it from there, you will come here"

He wanted her to get in the water?

"MY lord I am afraid I do not understand, I will catch sick if I get in with clothing on, and, and I do not think your mother would approve of me being so close to you while you're, um"

She was rambling, she had lost her calm and her heart was racing. He though did not seem to care.

"My mother has no power over you, you are mine, now you will remove your clothes and come to me" His mother did not seem to care for her being what so ever, it was because she was human, and he, he was not fond of them either. Her eyes met his, he was unmoving for a moment, then he turned away "I will not wait long girls, this arm pains me"

SHe swallowed and stood, was he really asking this of her, and what if someone came in?! She bit her lip, she must do as she is told. Slowly Kagome undresses, she was scared and very shy. She had never even shown a leg to a man, yet now she was naked, thankfully he was not looking. She kept her head covered however. "Remove your head covering as well girl" As if reading her mind. He had not seen her in months and now they were in a bath together, surly this was not normal! It took her a moment to undo it and her hair fell wavy to her butt. Slowly she got into the hot water, she had to admit it felt great. They did not get to do this, their tubs were small and cold most of the time. She slowly walked to his back, the water was at her belly button, thankfully. Slowly she reached out to touch his arm, she had never touched him before. She hesitated.

"Do not tell me you are like the others, who swoon over me" One reason he did not mind her, was because she did not seem to fall at his feet.

His voice was calm, she bit her lip, no she did not swoon for him, or frat over him, or wish to flit, but, she had a long ago, falling in love with him, but only she knew that and it would stay that way.

"It's just, iv, iv never touched a male before"

"If you are too belong to me, I prefer to keep it that way, I will be the only male you will touch till I see fit for you to wed, but I will tell you, it will be only after I have mated."

"My lord, may I ask, you keep saying, belong to you, please say it clearly"

She took a cloth and soaked it and placed it over the bloody arm.

"My father long ago told me, that when you turned 18, your life bond would belong to me, that I'd do with you as I see fit, meaning you will belong to my household, and tend only to me."

She had no idea why but it made her heated. She ran the cloth down is built arm, and she looked at his strong back, oh she was in trouble, she swallowed and released the cloth to touch his arm with her fingers, he was warm.

"They are deep" she whispered,

"They will heal soon enough" He said softer than normal and she noticed him lean his head back, his long white hair playing with the water, her own hair dong the same. She found that she wanted so much to touch it "SHould I, should I wash it for you?"

"Yes"

IT was ever girls dream come true, to touch him, to touch his hair, happy birthday to her. But she could not think like that, that was bad, he was her prince, her king, she couldn't lust for him or love him. So she went about her duty and washed his hair, once she was done, he let her go, he could feel her, she was unsure about something. He never even looked at her, which he was sure she was grateful for. she had done as she was told, she had followed him without complaint. He could not lie, he had thought about her while he was away, how she would turn 18 and become his to do as he wished and while he had never fully seen her, he knew her, remember her as a child, what she looked like then. He found that he wanted too see what she looked like now, as a woman and his mind would wonder time to time, but that is a hard thing too do when you are unsure of what one looks like, which why things are they way they are.

"You may go, I will seek you later"

He could hear her get out of the bath, and hear her shiver as she covered, he fought the urge to turn and steal a glance at her face. Of course he was Prince, he could look at her at any time, and he would look at her, but he could not be worried about that now.

She would be useful and do his bidding as she always did, but soon he would enter his first adult heat, and he hoped she would keep him from doing something stupid with some stupid bitch, she would be at his side at all times, he refused to rut with just anyone. If she were there it would keep him busy and preoccupied, he would be sure to keep her close so that he did not stray. He would tell her of this soon. And if it got to hard, he could always have her service him if need be, but that was last resort. After all his own father had a bed warmer other than is own mother and while he did not plan on having her warm his bed, he could have her give him release, not like he would grow attached or lust after her, right.

He would not make the mistake his own father did and mate her, he would not touch her, sleep with her, only find release if needed and he hoped it did not come to that. It was just a last resort though anyway.

But thinking that would soon prove be very, very wrong. Where he thought she feared him, she desired him, where he thought she obedient, she was longing too do for him. He had her all wrong, she was the one person he did not have figured out, he underestimated her and he would soon find out and she would soon find it harder and harder not to give away her true desire for him.

* * *

AN: I AM REALLY BAD when it comes to writing (to and too) correctly I just use to, I don't even think about it when I write, I try to correct it when I can, if this is going to be a issue for you don't read.


	2. A Brothers Hate

Kagome's room was moved, she now slept closer to his own room, and she could see the changes to come. She would wake early, set out his clothing and armor, she never needed to wake him up, he was up long before her, in fact he never slept long if at all.

The king asked if she understood the change, to which she said yes. Of course his Lady mother was not happy, she always gave her a cold look. He was cold to, never saying too much, many knew him as a human hater. Kagome still did her morning dutys however, as long as it did not get in his way. She fetched the eggs, helped in the kitchen and often helped the Lady human.

Today a week after his return, he went out, and on this day, his younger half brother returned. Kagome was the first to greet him.

"Lord Inuyasha!" Unlike his brother, Kagome came out arms open and eyes on him, he had long ago forbid her from acting like a slave in front of him. He smirked "Missed me have ya?"

They hugged, "So what I miss and is my Jack ass brother back yet?"

"You have missed much, and yes LORD Sesshomaru is back, but he is gone for today"

He rose an eye brow at her "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Mm, yes, I now am under his care"

"Say what" He seemed, concerned,

"Yes, apparently you father handed me over to him"

"Well don't worry Kagome, I will get you out of it"

"No, wait, Inuyasha!" She looked around to make sure no on else hear her say his name so freely.

"No?" He asked,

"It's ok, really, your brother, he has, well, not been a bad Lord to me"

"No?"

"No, he is silent, and does not ask much of me, he is not cruel to me or anything"

"You aint lying to me are you"

She smiled "No, I'm not"

"Well, ok then, it's your life, or not hahah"

"That's not funny"

Kagome walked the younger prince in, laughing all the way.

But it would not last long, Sesshomaru would return to find her in his brothers company and not at all acting like a maid. They where in a the main living room, fire blazing, and Inuyasha was telling her, do doubt a lie of a story, when he found them.

"I had no idea you two where so close"

Kagome gasp and jumped up and ran to him, she bowed "I'm so sorry, I did not know you returned my Lord"

He glanced at her "I would not think you would, sitting here with him"

"That aint fair Sesshomaru, you snuck in and you know it"

"It matters not half breed" He looked down at her "Go to my room"

She ran out fast.

"You better not be planning to hurt her"

"She is mine to do as I wish and not your concern, I will ask you only once Inuyasha, not to frat so closely with my help"

"What the hell Sesshomaru, you know good and well she is my friend"

"Soon half breed I will leave our fathers house, and she will be going with me"

He left without hearing a word from his young brother and went to his room. She was waiting, bowed on the floor.

"I-

"Silence girl"

She felt scared of him, for the first time. He removed his sword and armor and let the fall hard to the floor, she flinched. "I require a drink"

She jumped up and fixed him a small drink and with a bow handed it to him. He took it and drank it in one sip and tossed the cup, he grabbed her arm hard and yanked her across the room.

"You smell of my brother"

Oh this was bad and she knew it. He dragged her down the halls, and she put up no fight. She knew where he was taking her, back to the bathroom. She had only been in it twice with him. He drug her him and pushed her away.

"Undress"

This time he was not naked or in the water, she hesitated.

"You reek of him, now my room reeks of him, you, of all people know how I detest him, now undress" He walked away from her, and she turned her back to him, she could hear him undressing to, odd enough she felt better about that fact. She slowly took off her shoes and socks. He undress much faster than her, and she heard him enter the water, she stole a glance. He stood with his back to her. She removed the rest of her clothing and let down her long hair and slowly got in.

"Come closer"

She walked to him, to his back, her arms up covering her breast from him.

"I told you the first time we where here that you where to touch no male other than me, yet you go and touch the one male I hate most" He spit out,

She never understood why he hated Inuyasha so much.

"Clean yourself, now"

Kagome quickly rubbed water all over her body, she did not need him angry at her. But the more she splashed the angrier he got. She was looking down when he turned and grabbed her arm. She gasp and found her front side quickly pressed up against rock, her hands held by him on either side of her, while she was scared she was also turned on, which was very bad, she was glad her bottom half was under water.

"Do, not, touch, him"

She swallowed, his face was so close to hers. He released on hand and brushed back her hair, it sent shivers down her back. He looked at the side of her face "Look at me" She said in a lower tone, not so angry. He had never seen her face open like this, with her hair down. Kagome slowly turned her head and looked at him. Their eyes met and his hands loosen on her. After a moment of silence she dare speak "Is, is something wrong?"

"You have blue eyes" How was it that he never noticed before?

"Yes, my Lord, I do" She bit her lip, he glance down at them and growled, he felt her shiver.

"Are you now afraid of me"

She knew how she should answer "Yes" But she was not afraid, she was turned on, but by God what would happen to her if she told him that, he would kill her for sure. Sesshomaru let go of her other arm and yanked her hair, making her bed back with a cry, his mouth came close to her ear "Wash your hair" His eyes fell on her breast, which were arched, her nipples hard and sticking out, he felt himself twitch, his heat was coming.

He released her "Wash and return to your room"

He left her there, she cleaned herself well, all the while her mind running, bad thoughts, good ones, naughty ones. She had to shake it all off and return to her room, she had to make sure that her heat was gone from her bottom, if he smelt it, she did not even want to think what would happen.


	3. Blow your cover

Kagome was left in her room, he never called for and when night fell and it became late, she figured it was safe for her to go to sleep, and so she went to bed. But at some point something happened and the sounds of people yelling woke her. She quickly grabbed a robe and opened her door, a guard stood tall with a sword,

"What's going on?"

"Lord Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru have left the castle to fight"

"What!" She stepped out and he stood in front of her "I'm sorry Miss, but Iv been told to watch you"

"Move out of my way or so help me"

"I can not, it is Lord Sesshomaru's orders"

"I don't care about his order at this point, move!"

She glared at him, and though he was much bigger than her, he moved to the side, something about her made his skin burn. Kagome raced down to the floor level, where many people gathered, she quickly found Lady human and went to her side.

"What is going on my Lady?"

"Oh, Kagome, your here, listen, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are fighting I can feel the power from here!"

"But, my Lady, why!"

"I am not sure, but my King husband tells me, that is now ready to give his faithful swords to his son, depending on this out come!"

Kagome bit her lip, and in the back of her mind she wondered if she where the cause. She grew worried and her skin tingled "Oh, I can't sit here and wait!"

Kagome pushed through people to get the front door "Wait Kagome!" The human Lady called,

Kagome made her way to the doors, tore off her head dress and ran outside, she could hear both the human queen and demon King yell her name, but she did not stop. Her hair flapped in the wind as she ran out, the dark clouds told her of an up coming storm. "Inuyasha! Sesshomaru!" She yelled, leaving off the honors. She waited with no response, but the forest got quiet and it had her heart pounding.

Then out of no place, Inuyasha appeared and he was covered in blood.

"Inuyasha!" She shrieked and ran to him, he put his hand out and stopped her" It's not my blood"

She covered her mouth with her hands,

"Where is your head covering"

"Where is Sesshomaru!"

"He's coming, may take him a bit though, you should cover your head" he repeated

"Why will it take him longer inuyasha, what did you do?"

"I took off his arm"

"WHAT!" Kagome felt sick, Inuyasha walked past her and to his mothers now open arms, Kagome could her his mother calling his name, asking what happened. Kagome walked closer to the forest, but was stopped by the kings voice.

"Stop Kagome"

She stopped and did not look back at him,

"He will come out, everyone back in side"

Everyone went inside with Inuyasha, only Kagome, the king and Sesshomaru's own mother remained with two armed guards. It started to rain when he came out from the forest. At first sight of him Kagome ran up to him withou a second thought, and caught him as his body went to fall on the ground.

"Gaurds, go to him!" His mother yelled, but the king held out his hands to stop them "Do not move"

Sesshomaru threw his arm around Kagome's waist and he looked up at his mother and father, his eyes as red as the blood coming from his missing arm.

"Kagome, do not make any sudden moves"

Kagome became scared "Why?" She asked softly

"Sesshomaru is no longer in control, his demon side is out"

Kagome had never seen him like this.

"Take him to the bath, it would seem he is not letting you go, but no one else can come close to him like this, we will leave him to you"

This was bad, very, very bad.

So by herself, she dragged him to the bath, she went right into it, clothing and all. She sat him against a rock and looked at him "Sesshomaru" She whispered, she was now covered in his own blood. Kagome quickly wrapped his stub and stood back, he was breathing hard and his eyes were closed. She moved back, making the water move.

His eyes snapped opened and she froze. His fangs showed "Undress"

His voice sounded so, animal. Kagome kept her eyes locked on his as she untied her top, she let it fall to the water and she did not move. His eye fixed on her top half and she saw his eyes flicker, and it hit her what he was trying to do, he was trying gain control of himself by tricking his demon side. Kagome walked slowly to him and he closed his eyes. She placed her hands on his chest "Sesshomaru, what, what happened"

"You smell of me"

She blushed, his voice was coming back,

"I am covered in your blood, my Lord, I would hope I smell like you"

He reached out with his only hand and grabbed her hair, she took in a sharp breath, he tugged her hard to him and her chest slammed against his, her arms bent, her hands still on him. He tilted her head back and stuck his nose in her throat

"My, my Lord?"

"Shut up" He growled out.

He though her sacred but by kamis she was turned on, she could not believe she was this close to him, her breast touching his chest. She shivered when he ran his nose against her throat.

"Scared"

She knew she should say yes, but something else came out "Nnn,no"

"No?" He yanked her hair more and grazed her neck with his fang, and instead of a painful fearful cry, she moaned, "Sesshomaru, stop"

"Why, afraid now woman?" His voice was dark, but almost back to normal.

"No, I, I'm"

"You what" He asked as he tilted her head to the other side, his hand left her hair this time, traveled around her neck and squeezed as his nipped her neck, she moaned again, "You must stop my Lord" She begged, he was not in his right mind, right?

"Not till you fear me"

"But I do not fear you, you would have to do far more than this for me to fear you"

"Then why do you beg for me to stop, if not for fear, woman" His mouth was hot next to her ear and again she shivered "Your body shivers with fear, how can you deny it"

"I do not shiver with fear my Lord, I shiver with want of you" She spoke soft with her eyes closed, forgetting herself.

He drew back and looked at her, her eyes were closed "Look at me, now"

She opened her eyes to see his where no longer red, but gold "My Lord, you are back"

He said nothing for a long moment, he grew tired, the heat of the moment was gone "I need rest"

She looked away, she felt stupid now.

"You may go back to you room"

He didn't wait for her, he left, and she, she cried. How could she tell him, he was going to disown her, beat her, something, she could tell he was pissed, now she was just like all the other women, she felt stupid, how could she forget her place?

Sesshomaru though did not go to sleep, instead he laid in bed wide awake, replaying it over and over, did she really do that, say that? Or was she just trying to get him to snap out of it. He could not believe his ears, but then, why was he wasting so much time thinking about it, he didn't want to rut with her, did he? His heat was not even in yet, but he felt his body react, he felt the sexual tension, he could not deny it. But where did this all come from, did she always feel that way, no, she was a good little human girl, no, woman, he grew up with her, sure she was a little odd and out of place but he never would have know, he wondered if she were holding back, hiding it, how did the girl really feel about him and why did he not have her figured out? Ooh she was good, but he would figure her out, he now knew how to break her out of her little cover up.

As for him, It could be only one thing, really, it was forbidden, the want between them, which was his reasoning for his side of his body fell in to a deep sleep, it would need it to regrow his arm.


	4. Take Me

**WARNING, RATED M, PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER AGE! FULL BLOWN M RATED CHAPTER **

**Also I wrote this with my ipad, it may hold mistakes more so than normal. Sorry.  
**

The next few days would be he'll for her. She just knew this was her payment for speaking to him in such a way. She was at his beck and call for every little thing and today she was going to freaking go off. He had woke her up early and told her to wash his floors, he waited for no response and left.

"Jackass" she called him to his back. But she set off to do her task, she gathered the heavy water, it only took her five trips, and started working. The last few days he ignored her, called her names, told her to shut up and made her do double the chores, as she started to wash his floor she thought back, and one thing hit her, he had mostly been shirtless the last couple of day, his arm grew back like nothing had happened, pissed her off. He was showing off, of course he was, he would have to find a mate soon, Kagome sighed,this had nothing to do with her, she was looking to far into it.

Kagome became hot, and since she was in his room, she let her head-dress fall, her long hair fell behind her. She kept working, but it was hard to scrub floors with a dress on, it kept getting caught up, she could not move. "Dammit" Kagome stood up and ripped the dress from her thigh down to the floor, just then he walked in, great, prefect timing, of course.

"Have you gone mad"

That was it "Are you mad at me or something, because frankly I am sick of this"

"Girl, do not speak to me so freely" She was forgetting her place,

"NO, I may be your maid Sesshomaru but I am not a slave, I came here of my own free will you do not own me"

"I do own you, your gave yourself to use, to me, till your death, remember or is you weak human mind to slow to remember that"

"Stop calling me weak Sesshmaru!"

"You will do well to remember my proper name"

"You will do well not to make me MAD!" She gave respect when it was due, and right not he didn't deserve a once of respect from her.

"Tell me, do you think my future mate would allow you to speak to me in such a way, she would call for me to beat you"

"Then do it" she looked him square in the eye, they were no longer playing, this was real, they were both very pissed. He did not back down, he walked to her and yanked her hair to which she slapped him. He released her and she stepped back "don't do that" she said soft, it was not fair, how he made her feel, she hated it, she refused to be His play thing. Kagome could no longer stand there, she bolted, a very bad move. He was a male demon and she had no idea that he was having the same thoughts as she.

He cased after her, his sword drawn.

"Think Kagome think" she chanted as she ran, she ran outside and to the stables, she grabbed the first weapon she saw, a bow and arrow. She ran away from the barn, notched the arrow, turned and shot.

It went right by his face, he stopped and growled "Stop"

"Get away from me Sesshomaru I mean it"

"You wish for your freedom from me, very well, we will fight, if you win, you are free to go"

"if I lose?"

"I will keep forever, make you a servant to my mate"

So the fight begun, most people inside the castle watched from afar, per the king's order. He had no idea what was going on, but his son was handling it, and he would not allow him to really hurt her.

she was quick for a human girl and pretty good with a bow, but he was faster.

"I hate you, I hate you" she said over and over, he didn't care. She though maybe if she said it, she would feel it.

"I should have let Inuyasha save me!"

This pissed him off. He quickly knocked her bow away but she still held an arrow. "Inuyasha will never be able to save you girl" how dare she!

"I win" He stood tall

she shook her head, she would rather die, than too be with him like this, and he married, she would be nothing more than a slave, she loved him, no one else knew that, but she knew deep down she would break one day. Hell she almost slipped up that night with him bloody In the bath. His future mate would kill her. Sesshomaru was not like his father, he would not have a human mate and she could not be like Lady human, married to a man who was already married, no, no, no, and he as right Inuyasha could not save her, only she could save her self.

"No, I win" she took the arrow and stabbed herself with it.

"Kagome" she heard him yell. He threw his sword away a dashed at her as she fell.

"You stupid girl" He barked and he flew back. At the castle lady human was crying and his father was upset "Sesshomaru!" He demanded.

"leave us be" he snapped as he carried her down the wash room. At the site of his son he understood and ordered everyone out of the castle, himself included.

Sesshomaru entered the wash room and threw her into the water. He ripped off his clothing and got In, grabbed her up by her collar. He sat her against a rock and tore open her top half, he yanked out the arrow "what where you thinking you stupid human girl"

This was not what he wanted, he to push her a bit, only to make her show her true feelings, he figured out how to get her uncovered but he didn't mean for it to go like this.

"Answer me!" He yelled,

she looked up at him, hurt in her eyes " I'm sorry, my lord"

No, she was not going back into hiding, not after all this, like hell she was. He growled and then placed his mouth over her stab, he sucked, much like one would to give a hickey. She closed her eyes, at first it hurt as he sucked in, but soon it healed and his sucking became lighter, more soft. Lucky for them both, she did not stab herself hard enough or deep enough.

"Stop"

"It is too late for that" His voice, she knew that voice, "Sesshomaru?"

he stopped sucking and ran his mouth from her stab to her neck. She shivered with both fear and pleasure. He then looked at her, his eyes red, no doubt from her blood. He once again grabbed her hair and bent her neck back " do you, fear me, now" he said as he ran his tongue over her neck. Now she did fear him a little, but, if he kept doing that, it would soon turn to pleasure.

"Yes" was the wise answer,

He stopped licking and move his mouth to her ear "Good, you should fear your alpha"

She placed her hands on his warm chest "Sesshomaru" She wished he would stop. He moved his body, closing the little gap between them "You fear me most when I am to close to you, like this"

the heat coming off him was crazy, she wish he would just kill her.

"Tell me woman, why it you fear me like this?"

She wanted so bad to push her hips against his.

There, he got her open, now, he grazed her neck with his fang and she moaned,

"Perhaps I should bite you, would you fear me then?"

" I, I dunno"

wrong answer. he bit down in her neck and it sent a shock to her core and she moaned again "stop, Sesshomaru stop"

He let go and moved to bit her other side "NEver" he said before he bit.

She melted "I want you" she confessed, she wanted him to take her right here, right now.

"Just kill me, beat me if you must, but take me"

Bingo, he stopped biting and whispered in her ear "I am going to take you but it is not your life I will be taking"

she turned to look at his face but he grabbed her hair and slammed his mouth to hers. All while lifting her to sit higher. As he kissed her he tore her dress up. He pushed the fabric away and pulled her close, his head now throbbing against her clit. She lost all control and without missing a beat, she grabbed his throbbing manhood and began to run it against her, she was already wet. She moaned into his mouth and he growled at her touch, she was a tease. His head was wet from her as she played, rubbing him back and forth. He went back to sucking on her neck and she moaned out loud. Kagome pushed his head back to her opening and let only the tip touch before pulling forward again to play with her button, she did this a few more times before it became to much for either of them the handle. She pushed his tip back to her opening again but this time he was not letting her get away. Sesshomaru pushed inside her, streching her and filling her full, she cried out in pain and pleasure and he shook with pleasure, she was tight. She was wet, she was ready. She was virgin.

He slowly slid out and quickly slammed back into her, weeks of frustration coming out.

Her breast Bounced with each hard thrust and she cried out and moaned "Harder, yes, yes" she moaned.

He would pull almost out and slam back in but soon he would need her more.

"I can not take much more of this,s oon I will come in you"

"mmm, don't stop" She loved hearing him say such dirty off limit things.

But he pulled out, only long enough to bend her over, the rock. kagome placed a towel between her bottom and the rock and he slammed back into her, with each wet sounding thrust her clit would rub against the hard rock, covered my the towel, it was pleasureful. His thrusts were hard and fast but now he was going as deep into her, as he could, he could feel her walls clapping.

"Come for me" he said, Drunk with pleasure,

She tossed her head back "Yes, yes" She whispered, hoping this was not all a damn dream.

He thrust hard and deep, "I'm coming. I'm coming" she told him and it sent him over. He pulled back and grabbed his rock hard manhood and stroked it one good time and his seed came, he aimed it right at her pearl and let it cover her. Once he as done he rubbed her with his tip, it made her jerk and moan, he tab her pearl with his trip then rubbed his way back to her opening, he stuck his tip in and pulled out, rubbed more of his seed on his tip and pushed back into her. He did this a few more times in till he was sure her walls were covered with his seed.

He leaned forward on her and whispered "I could fuck you again"

she had her eyes closed "Do it" She was dreaming, she had to be, he would never talk like this, would he?

"Say it"

"Fuck me" She said with a smile, she was warm, and happy, she didn't want to wake up.

He yanked her hair, pulling her head up "Say it right"

"Fuck Me my lord" She screamed, it hit her then, she was not dreaming.

He slammed back into her,


	5. Over The Years

Sesshomaru carried her back to his room and placed her in his bed, she fell in to a deep sleep after their coupling. He sat on the side of his bed with is hands holding his head, what the hell did he just do. Sesshomaru looked back at her, his father would be proud. He shook his head, how could he be so weak to not resist, his heat was not even fully in yet, she was supposed too be a last resort, hell the castle was not even holding princess yet, but they would soon come. If he could not control him self with her, how would he re-act with these female bitches?

Kagome turned on her side and he watched her. Kagome, he recalled the night she first arrived. He had awoken with his mother on that stormy night, when she rolled in soaked and muddy. His mother of course stuck her nose up, and taught him to do the same, but he never really paid any mind to her anyway.

That was in till she met his brother Inuyasha. In her younger years she spent more time playing with him then serving, his father had said she was a play mate, at the time he thought that meant that she was too be Inuyasha mate, he later learned that was not true. They where both pest in his eyes.

At the age of ten, if he recalled right, she was freckled faced and had a few missing teeth, he used to be annoyed by her smile because of those missing teeth. It was also around that age that Inuyasha's mother took her to her side and began to show her just how to be a servant of them. Sesshomaru's mother thought it was about time, she stated that fact to him many times. Sesshomaru at the time just started his own training, he would soon go to war, standing at the side of his father.

He recalled one time, he was out training with a sword, when she came out to hang clothing to dry. He recalled her watching him as she hung up clothing, not that he paid much mind to her, but he was aware she was there. It became a everyday thing almost, he would practice in the heat and she would watch, neither ever saying anything to one another. Time passed and she became a pre teen and he became more of a man. She no longer did the laundry outside, instead he would often find her in a tree, reading something or other, odd, at the time he never really thought about it, but, she was the first thing he looked for when he went outside to train.

Rain or shine the silly girl was in the tree, and while she had things to read, her eyes often landed on him, he knew it. But at the time and even now he didn't understand why she liked watching him, even when he took his shirt off and she blushed, it didn't dawn on him, but why would it, he was not interested in her.

But lazy days didn't last, Sesshomaru's training had him prepared, and as an older teen, he stood next to his father for his first war. She was there as was everyone else in the castle, the day he suited up to travel with his dad. It was her who bowed and handed over his sword to him, a gift from his father. It became a thing then after that, every time he left with his father, she would be there, bowing and handing him his sword and when he returned he would hand over his sword back to her, he never thought much of it, but odd enough he trusted her with it.

The last time he left though, he was a man and she would become a woman while he was gone. The night before he left his father told him, as they stood by a fire, "You know Kagome will turn 18 while we are away"

"Indeed"

"I thought that maybe after her birthday, I could give her to you, to use in your future house, if you will accept her"

He had eyed his father, he wondered if his dad was up to something,

"Do not look at me like that, I just figured you would want her, you seem to trust her with your sword, she grew up with you and your brother"

"Half brother"

"Yes, well, do you accept?"

He had turned away, Kagome was a decent person, he only concern would be his future mate, but then again, most of them already had human servants.

"Very well I will take her"

When they left the next day, she was there, holding his sword tight to her, a storm was coming and he would be gone a long time this time. He had walked up to her and looked down on her, when he came back, she would, in all, be his property, unknowing at the time to her. But she looked at him, something she didn't normally do.

"What" He asked her,

"Mmm, nothing my Lord" She bowed her head and slowly offered him his sword, which he slowly took.

"Do you worry?" He had asked her,

With her head bowed, she bit her lip "Yes my Lord"

"Your worry is not needed girl, I Sesshomaru am not weak"

He had turned away from her, missing her as she raised her head to look at him, he had never spoken to her in such a away, so dominate. She would miss him, he was gone 6months before coming back, and now here they were.

She was naked in his bed.


	6. Lust Of You

Once she was in a deep sleep he left his room and her to her rest. He took tea with his father in the study, it was one in a million father son moments.

"How is Kagome" his father asked,

Sesshomaru stood with crossed arms, his father had taken a seat.

"She did not stab herself deep enough, I healed her all the same" Was is blank reply.

His father sipped tea and set it down "So do you wish to talk about it, is that not why you called me"

"I do not deny that I took pleasure with her"

"I hope you plan to let her rest tomorrow, I happen to know she was virgin"

they where silent a moment, they did not have many of these talks.

"Are you pleased"

HIs father raised an eyebrow "I am not a one to boast my son, but I can not lie and say that I am not, after all what father does not wish for a son to take after him, in battle. Power and life?"

"I will not mate her"

His father was wise and changed the tone "Your mother will know"

"I will deal with her"

Touga shrugged, better his son than him.

"Tomorrow night the first of the females will come, are you prepared for that, or better yet is Kagome?"

Sesshomaru looked at him,

"perhaps we should send word to wait a week"

"What does the girl have to do with this"

"Sesshomaru, a woman's virginty is as holy as her name, it is not something given or taken lightly" His father scolded.

"I a sure she will handle it with grace"

Touga signed, he knew he would not win this one "Very well, let her rest and give her heads up"

Sesshomaru nodded and took leave.

When morning arrive Kagome woke with a racing heart, as soon as her eyes opened, she remembered. She sat up quickly and covered herself, that's when she noticed a tea cup and a bowl of fruit, and then a note. The note simply stated for her to rest and eat and it was signed with an S. She wondered if things would be different, should she act different, no it's not like he asked her to court. She sat the paper down and as she did, he walked in. She clunged tight to the sheet "My Lord" She gasped out quick, he shut his door.

"Forgive me, iv not yet dresses"

"I stated for you to rest, did I not"

"Yes, but I thought you may want your room back"

He seemed to pay her no mind as he went about his room, she watched his every move.

"Once you have rested take a bath, I will not ask much of you today"

She nodded and stood, her legs became week and she grabbed his bed post, he looked at her, he smelt blood. He walked to her and parted the sheets "My Lord, please don't!" She gasped.

"Your bleeding" Blood trickled down her leg, and it was on his bed, he had not realized before, how the hell did he miss that? With one swoop she was in his arm, the other still trying to grow. He quickly made way with her to the wash room, everyone eyeing him on the way, he slammed the door behind him and stood her up "You need to soak"

"Yes my lord" she quickly got into the warm water, it soothed her pain, he watched her.

"I will need you later today"

She looked at him, forgetting her shyness as her breast sphere visible to him. If only he meant it the way she was thinking "Yes, I will be ready"

He looked at her, his eyes falling to her now wet breast.

"Something wrong my lord, you look at me as if your unsure"

He met her eyes "Tonight the first princess comes"

He waited for her reaction, hurt flashed in her eyes, but she quickly blinked it away.

"I do not want to be touched by anyone, you will be by my side, if I lust, I will take my pleasure with you, I do not wish to be tricked into mating"

She nodded, she understood, she was both happy, yet upset. Happy that he would only lay with her and keep her close but sad as to why, she was a mere thing to turned from him " I understand my lord, I will be ready"

He found he didn't like that reaction at all, he walked closer to the pool of water and knelt down "Kagome, come here"

LIke a salve she turned, head down and walked to him, when she stopped he reached out with his hand and pinched her nipple and grabbed her young perky breast "My heat has not yet come, but even so I lust to touch you"

She swallowed and looked up, oh my, that was romantic even if he didn't mean for it to be "I hope I can keep control with all these bitches, if not, it will be you to take the force of my heat" Their eyes met, it went from romantic to dark.

She was putty in his hand and if found he did not like it, he liked it better when she acted like nothing more than a friend, but he wanted her to be jelouse, why he didn't know "Will this anger you"

Inside she wants to scream, so in other words she was his slut? Kagome however was a lady "I am yours my lord, to do as you please"

One night with her changed many things and he wondered if it was effecting him more so than her? He wanted her to say that, yet he wanted her to say hell no, by kami he didn't know what he wanted, yes he did, wanted this to be over, it was time to find a mate, that had to be his problem, bring on the damn bitches.

"I will leave you till late noon" With that he left and she tried not to cry.


End file.
